1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video scope for picking up an image of an inside of a mouth, the video scope having a built-in image pickup element, for example, a CCD, and to a toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video scope using a CCD capable of picking up an image of a local site while illuminating it has often been used by dentists or oral surgeons to diagnose the inside of the mouth of a patient or by an operator to observe the conditions of his or her own teeth or gums. Electric toothbrushes are also widely used domestically.
Such a video scope for local image pickup and an electric toothbrush must be easy to handle so as to be held and operated with one hand.
The video scope and the electric toothbrush are conventionally used independently of each other. That is, it has been necessary to use the video scope to observe the teeth or gums for tartar or some bits of food stuck thereto, brush relevant portions with the electric toothbrush, and use the video scope to check how these portions have been brushed. In this case, it has been difficult to view images to check whether the site observed with the video scope correspond to the site to be brushed with the toothbrush.
Additionally, since a brushing operation is normally performed in a limited space such as a washroom, it is often difficult to set a space in a general home for installing a display section for displaying images from the video scope.
Further, the video scope is desirably cordless because complicated operations such as re-holding and rotation of the video scope or the toothbrush are required to fully observe and brush all the teeth.
In view of these points, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tooth brushing device with a video scope that enables a user to brush his or her teeth while actually viewing images to check whether a site observed with the video scope correspond to a site to be brushed with a toothbrush.
One aspect of the present invention is a tooth brushing device with a video scope comprising:
a video scope having image forming means for forming an image from light from an object, an image pickup element for converting the light formed into the image by means of said image forming means, into an electric signal, and a first handle means held by an operator;
a toothbrush having a brush section and a second handle section held by the operator; and
a display section for displaying the image picked up by said video scope, wherein:
said first handle section and said second handle section are integrated together, and
said image forming means is partly arranged where a tooth is imaged by said video scope when said operator brushes the tooth.
Another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said image forming means is partly arranged on a rear side of a part of said brush section having a brush transplanted thereon.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, comprising illumination means for illuminating the object.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said tooth brush has a predetermined optical cavity portion such that light from said object is incident on said image forming means through said optical cavity portion.
A further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said optical cavity portion is arranged in said brush section.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said optical cavity portion is formed in an intermediate portion between said brush section of said tooth brush and said second handle section.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein illumination light illuminates said object through said optical cavity portion.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said optical cavity portion is formed in said brush section and in an intermediate portion between said brush section and the second handle section,
light from said object is incident on said image forming means through said optical cavity portion in one of said brush section and said intermediate section, and
the illumination light illuminates said object through the other of said brush section and said intermediate section.
An additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said video scope picks up an image in a manner such that a tip of said brush section is located at an end of the picked-up image.
A still additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said toothbrush is an electric toothbrush.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein at least said brush section of said electric toothbrush is movable independently of said first handle section.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said picked-up image is transmitted to said display section by means of a predetermined electric wave.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said display section is arranged in a charger for charging said electric toothbrush or in a holder for holding said first handle section and said second handle section while the device is not in use.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said video scope has a transmission window for transmitting said light between said image forming means and said object, and
the device comprises removal means for removing extraneous matters to said transmission window.
A still supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said optical cavity portion has a transparent member for transmitting light.
A yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said transparent member has at least its surface facing said object subjected to hydrophilic treatment or has an attachment removing means on said surface for removing extraneous matters therefrom.
A still yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is a tooth brushing device with a video scope comprising:
a video scope having a transmission window for transmitting light from an object, image forming means for forming an image from the light from said object which has been transmitted through said transmission window, an image pickup element for converting the light formed into the image by means of said image forming means, into an electric signal, and a first handle means held by an operator;
a toothbrush having a brush section and a second handle section held by the operator; and
a removal means for removing extraneous matters from said transmission window, wherein:
said first handle section and said second handle section are integrated together.
Another aspect of the present invention is a tooth brushing device with a video scope comprising:
a video scope having a transmission window for transmitting light from an object, image forming means for forming an image from the light from said object which has been transmitted through said transmission window, an image pickup element for converting the light formed into the image by means of said image forming means, into an electric signal, and a first handle means held by an operator; and
a toothbrush having a transparent portion for transmitting the light from said object, a brush section, and a second handle section held by the operator, wherein:
said transparent portion has at least its surface facing said object subjected to hydrophilic treatment or has a first removal means on said surface for removing extraneous matters therefrom,
said first handle section and said second handle section are integrated together,
said transparent portion is arranged between said brush section of said toothbrush and said second handle section or in said brush section of said toothbrush, and
said transmission window is arranged so as to transmit therethrough the light from said object which has been transmitted through said transparent portion.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein image pickup conditions for said video scope can be switched so as to pick up a clear image of said object whether said image forming means forms an image from the light from said object which has or has not been transmitted, through said transparent portion.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, comprising second removal means for removing extraneous matters from said transmission window.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said removal means is injection means for injecting a liquid and/or a gas.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said first removal means and/or said second removal means are/is injection means for injecting a liquid and/or a gas.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said removal means is wiping means for wiping extraneous matters off from said transmission window.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said first removal means and/or said second removal means are/is wiping means for wiping extraneous matters off from said transmission window and/or said transparent portion.
A further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said removal means is vibration means for vibrating said transmission window.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said first removal means and/or said second removal means are/is vibration means for vibrating said transmission window and/or transparent portion.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, comprising control means for controlling operations of said removal means, said control means being arranged in said first handle section and second handle section which are integrated together.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, comprising control means for controlling operations of said first removal means and/or said second removal means, said control means being arranged in said first handle section and second handle section which are integrated together.
A further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said toothbrush is an electric toothbrush and comprises:
drive means for driving the brush section of said electric toothbrush, said drive means being arranged in said first handle section and second handle section which are integrated together,
said drive means being also capable of controlling operations of said removal means.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said toothbrush is an electric toothbrush and comprises:
drive means for driving the brush section of said electric toothbrush, said drive means being arranged in said first handle section and second handle section which are integrated together,
said drive means being also capable of controlling operations of said first removal means and/or said second removal means.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a tooth brushing device with a video scope comprising:
a video scope having a transmission window for transmitting light from an object, image forming means for forming an image from the light from said object which has been transmitted through said transmission window, an image pickup element for converting the light formed into the image by means of said image forming means, into an electric signal, and a first handle means held by an operator; and
a toothbrush having a brush section, a through-hole, and a second handle section held by the operator, wherein:
said first handle section and said second handle section are integrated together,
said through-hole is covered by a transparent member, and
said transmission window transmits the light transmitted through said transparent member while said image forming means forms the image from the light from said object which has been transmitted through said transparent member and said transmission window.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said transparent member is a transparent film or plate.
An additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said through-hole is formed in said brush section, and
said transparent film is arranged in a portion adjoining an outer surface of said brush section of said video scope.
A still additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, comprising illumination means for illuminating the object.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein the illumination light is applied to said object through said transparent portion or said transparent member.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said transmission window is subjected to water-repellent or hydrophilic treatment that allows visible light to be transmitted therethrough.
A supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein all or part of said transmission window, and said transparent portion is subjected to water-repellent or hydrophilic treatment that allows visible light to be transmitted therethrough.
A still supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein all or part of said transmission window and said transparent member is subjected to water-repellent or hydrophilic treatment that allows visible light to be transmitted therethrough.
A yet supplementary aspect of the present invention is the tooth brushing device with a video scope, wherein said water-repellent treatment uses a dimethyl silicon-based organic polymer water-repellent treatment agent or a silane coupling agent having a straight alkyl chain.